roblox_battlebotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bombshell
Bombshell is a robot that competed in Roblox BattleBots. It was more successful than its real life counterpart, winning 6 times and winning the championship. Robot History Season 3 Bombshell's first match was against Stinger, so the team decided to test the lifter configuration. The match started one-sided for Bombshell it was getting in good lifts with Stinger not being able to do much in response, Bombshell eventually slammed Stinger into the wall twice with the latter of the impacts immobilizing Stinger. Stinger was counted out, giving Bombshell the win and advancing it to the round of 32, where it faced HUGE. Bombshell stayed with the lifter configuration for this fight. The match started surprisingly evenly until Bombshell got its lifter stuck on HUGE's spinning bar, Bombshell used this to its advantage and pushed HUGE around the arena. When HUGE got free it was on the back foot and Bombshell rammed it several times and suffered nothing more than a damaged lifter before time ran out. Bombshell won on a split 2-1 judges decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Doomstrike. Bombshell once again went with its lifter for this fight. The match was short as Bombshell flipped Doomstrike over where the latter couldn't self-right and was counted out, advancing Bombshell to the quarterfinals, where it faced former champion, Bad Kitty. Bombshell went with its vertical spinner configuration. This match started poorly for Bombshell as Bad Kitty was able to get underneath and flipped Bombshell over. Bad Kitty stayed aggressive until it suddenly started smoking and stopped moving, giving Bombshell a rather controversial win by K.O and advancing it to the semi-finals, where it faced Blacksmith. Bombshell went with its horizontal spinner to attempt to damage Blacksmith's hammer mechanism. The match started well for Bombshell as the first hit disabled Blacksmith's hammer and the second unplugged the latter's receiver. Blacksmith was counted out, giving Bombshell the win and advancing it to the championship, where it faced two-time runner-up Rebellium. Bombshell went with its vertical spinner for this fight. The match started poorly for Bombshell as Rebellium flipped it over in the opening seconds. Bombshell self righted and began to get in several big hits. When Bombshell hit Rebellium one final time, the latter stopped moving and was counted out, giving Bombshell the win and the giant nut trophy. Season 4 Bombshell's first match was against End Game. Bombshell started strong, Throwing End Game around with its spinning bar until End Game's left drive chain fell apart, allowing Bombshell to tear apart the armor on the right side and rip off its working wheel. Bombshell won by K.O, putting it at 1-0. Bombshell next faced Spine Tickler, in response, Bombshell used its lifter configuration, they also added a plate of steel to protect its weapon chain from Spine Tickler's pick axe. The match started evenly, however the weapon motor for Bombshell's lifter fried almost immediately, however Bombshell managed to control the match by pushing Spine Tickler around whenever it fired its pick axe. Time ran out and Bombshell won a 6-0 judges decision. Bombshell's next match was against relative newcomer Stroppy, in response, Bombshell went with its Axe configuration. At the beginning of the match, Bombshell rushed across the arena and axed Stroppy, getting its axe stuck in the Italian robot's body in the process. Bombshell used this to its advantage and dragged Stroppy around. Bombshell managed to pull its axe free before striking Stroppy again. Time ran out and Bombshell won a unanimous 18-0 judges decision, however as alternates only got three undercard matches, this would be Bombshell's last undercard match. Season 4.5 Mini-Tournament Bombshell was one of 8 robots selected to compete in a Mini Tournament for the Giant Bolt. Its first match was aganst HUGE. Bombshell used its horizontal bar spinner. This proved to be a good choice as the first hit sent HUGE spinning violently into the wall. After a second hit, HUGE could no longer move and was counted out, giving Bombshell the win by KO and access to the semi-finals, where it had a rematch with Bad Kitty, in response, Bombshell went with its vertical disk spinner. This match was very close, at the start of the match, Bombshell tried to box rush Bad Kitty but got hung up on a piece of floor that had been torn up in the previous match. Bad Kitty managed to get Bombshell into the corner, but Bombshell retaliated by throwing Bad Kitty into the air and attacking it again when it landed. After more attacks from both robots (and Bombshell getting stuck on the floor more than once), time ran out and Bombshell won a 2-1 judges decision. This win put it in the finals, where it faced End Game, in response, Bombshell modified its vert configuration to have floor dragging forks to get under End Game. This worked well in the first few seconds as it got under End Game several times and threw it into the air. After anoth hit, End Game couldn't move and was counted out, giving Bombshell the win by K.O. and earning it the Giant Bolt. W/L Record Leaderboard of succes rank: 2nd place. Trivia * Bombshell is the only robot to win a championship and defeat another champion on its way to the crown. Category:Champions Category:Robots that never lost a battle Category:Robots with lifting weapons